campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Marcy Denver
Name: Marcy Denver Age: 15 Species(three choices): Cat, Fox, Bird Human Appearance: Animal Appearance: Personality: Shes like a barbie, always smiling even when shes mad. She as a cat is vicious if she doesnt want someone to be near her. But not very mean as she knows it rude to be mean History: Marcy Denver was born a bit strange, a bit loopy. She was born in London to 2 Cat shapeshifters named Valerie and Mark. She was a only child, and a crazy child with ADHD. Shes a bit crazy. She would spin at random times, fall down and try to be a bad kid. Marcy was a nice girl, just to hyper for most of the teachers. Sure, she was bright and sure she was a good student but they could NOT keep up with her. She would often be rude when she was angered. Her parents started to keep her home. She was home schooled but one day she went out when she was 15, she met a man, he said his name was Joe. Joe left after meeting Marcy,Marcy found this strange but she went along with her life. She tried to tell her friend a girl named Lucy, but she would not listen. Marcy burned Lucy's favorite dress until she listened. Lucy didn't believe Marcy, and they were not friends anymore. Marcy was walking alone one day, because she just lost Lucy - her only best friend. Then she heard a growling behind her, and when she turned she saw a huge dog-like creature growling at her and ready to pounce at her. The creature started to run toward Marcy and about to kill her when Joe suddenly jumped out of nowhere and attacked the creature. Marcy was so scared that she couldn't think of anything but to run away. Only when she got home that she got worried about Joe. Marcy got strange text on her 15th birthday telling her things about camp and such things like that. She showed her parents and they sat her down to tell her everything. One day, she shifted into a cat when she was 15. Joe can the next day in a hot air balloon that took Marcy to camp as soon as she said goodbye to her parents. Marcy now resides at camp in the cats cabin Weapons: Claws and Knife Category:Unprocessed Comments Isa, one claim at a time. This is being put on hold until Grace is claimed. Got it? No arguments. Valerie had the same last name as Mark? They're a lot of punctuation errors and that needs to be fixed. And, age 7 is too young for someone to shape shift into they're animal form. This is 2 paragraphs and a sentence. No monsters attracted to her? Not even one? Yes her parents were shape shifters, still she needed a protector in order for her to get to camp. How'd she get to camp? This history is more like a very long personality. It shows nothing about how the parents met, Her childhood, how she met the saytr, and how she got to camp. I suggest you fix that. And how can someone smile if their mad? You stole it. I know it. Yeah, no. Longer history please Taste the Rainbow! Never stop ❤ Skittles ~ ♬Shady♬ 05:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC)